Betrayed
by Hinsdale
Summary: When Grissom and his team are struggling to solve a case in involving bodies appearing in the Nevada Desert in pairs Captain Brass calls in the BAU. (In this story Greg is still in the lab rather than out in the field, however GSR are already secretly dating. Gideon has left the BAU and Rossi hasn't yet joined the team.)
1. Chapter 1

Inside a small damp room lit only by a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Along the walls run old rusty pipes. On one side of the room there is a chain one end is wrapped around the rusted pipe the other end is wrapped around the ankle of a dishevelled looking man in his early 40's. His short dark hair is damp with sweat and he is wearing a dress-shirt and suit trousers, both of which are now heavily creased and dirty. There is a large cut on the left side of his forehead which is surrounded by dried blood. As the man slowly regains consciousness he looks around the room taking in his surroundings, he doesn't know where he is or how he got here but as he tries and fails to wrench his foot free from its chain he knows one thing for certain, he is trapped. He tells himself not to panic and that he needs to strategically assess this situation. His eyes scan the room and on the opposing wall he notices another chain around a pipe, he follows the chain with his eyes to the ankle of a young woman. She is wearing a light grey skirt-suit with a lilac shirt, just like his clothing they are creased and dirty and her blonde pony-tail has become loose and dishevelled. Her make-up is smudged but he recognises her instantly "Tracey" he calls out to her, she slowly moves her head "Tracey, can you hear me? Tracey" he tries again. This time she opens her eyes and in a weak voice asks "Martin where are we? What is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Las Vegas Night shift CSI's were sat around the big metal table in the break room of their lab discussing their latest case whilst eating their various meals. "We've been at this case for weeks and we still got nothin'" commented Nick Stokes in his Texan drawl. "We've got plenty . ." Gil Grissom responded ". . It's just we can't make it fit, there's something we're not seeing" "That's why I'm bringing in reinforcements" said Captain Jim Brass as he entered the doorway. "What do you mean 'reinforcements'" quizzed Sara Sidle. "I mean I'm bringing in the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit" replied Brass. "I'm sorry the what?" asked a sceptical Catherine Willows. "The Behavioural Analysis Unit is a specialist team not unlike yourselves. They use that use behavioural sciences to assist in criminal investigations" Brass informed. "Behavioural sciences?" mocked Sara "You've got to be kidding me." "I don't know if you've noticed Sara but we're not getting very far on our own." Nick pointed out. "Yeah we could kinda use all the help we can get, don't ya think" said Warrick Brown backing up his friend. "Catherine?" Sara said, turning to her fellow female team member for support. "The boys are right, we're not getting anywhere on our own." Catherine answered. "Grissom you're not gonna let the FBI waltz in here and take over our case are you?" Sara panicked. "Look Sara, no one is taking over our case, but they're right none of the evidence we've collected so far have aided us in finding a viable suspect. We need a new approach" Grissom reasoned. "I cannot believe you are all so okay with this" Sara Whined. "All personal feelings are redundant in this matter, Martin Elliott a CEO at Sun Valley Health Insurance and his sectary Tracey White have both been reported missing. They fit the MO. The BAU are already on their way" Brass finalised as he turned backwards and walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside their private jet that was en-route to Las Vegas, Nevada Jennifer Jareau was briefing the rest of the BAU on their latest case. "So over the past 3 weeks there have been a total of 8 bodies found in the Nevada desert. The cause of death in all cases was asphyxiation . ." "Were they suffocated or strangled?" asked Morgan. "It doesn't say . ." Jareau continued. "They were all found in pairs and had been missing for 2 days before being found. The first were Michael Rochdale, 42, a Doctor at Summerlin Hospital and Maria Vannessi, 25, a medical resident at the same hospital. The next were Jackson McCain, 39, a real estate developer and Lucy Daniels, 28, she had just married Bradley Daniels, Heir to the Daniels Logging company. McCain was renovating their house. The third pair are Donald Mason, 45, a Lawyer and Susan Thompson, 32, a dental hygienist . The only connection the CSI's could find between the two victims was that Mason was registered at Thompson's dental practice. And the final bodies were of Ian Truman, 43, an advertising executive and Isabelle Truman, 37, a homemaker. Isabelle was married to Sam Truman, Ian's brother." "All these victims have really obscure connections to each other . ." commented Emily Prentiss. ". .I mean they're so varied from a brother and sister in law to a contractor and his customer. It doesn't make sense." "Wait . ." began Dr Spencer Reid who had been speed-reading through the files ". . During the investigation into Ian and Isabelle Truman the CSI's discovered that they were having an affair" "What so you think maybe that's the connection? All these couples were having affairs?" asked Derek Morgan. "It's a possibility" mused Aaron Hotchner. "Are all the victims married?" asked Morgan. Reid scanned the files "all except Maria Vanessi" he responded. "That sounds like a pretty solid theory. We'll know more when we get to Vegas" said Hotchner. "Who has an affair with their Dental Hygienist?" mocked Prentiss. "Possibly Donald Mason" responded Reid innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Brass was waiting outside the Las Vegas Crime Lab when the BAU arrived. Jareau held out her hand when she saw him "I'm Jennifer Jareau we spoke on the phone". "Captain Jim Brass, come inside and I'll introduce you all to our team" The BAU followed Brass in through the door, down a long corridor and into a big room with big steel tables and chairs and a glass partition, Inside were the CSI Night Shift. "Ok so this is Gil Grissom" said Brass pointing at Gil. "Hi as Brass said I'm Grissom and I'm the shift supervisor. And this is my team. "The CSI team proceeded to introduce themselves Sra Sidle's introduction came out in a voice that sounded more like a sulky teenager than she had planned. After they all spoke it was the BAU teams turn "It's nice to meet you all I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, but you can call me Hotch, this is my team" Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan proceeded to introduce themselves one by one next it was the turn of Agent Jareau. "Hi I'm Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ." Finally it was Reid's turn to speak "Hi I am Dr Spencer Reid but if you like you can just call me Dr Reid. . . or just Reid" he added quickly after seeing the looks on the CSI's faces. "Doctor?" Sara scoffed you look about 10" "Now we all know each other let's get to work. We have another two possible victims and we need to find them quickly" Grissom suggested. "Ok . ." Hotch started " . .We're working on a theory that the connection between victims is that they are all having affairs . ." "We don't have any evidence to support that" Catherine interrupted. "No . .It's just a theory at the moment that's why I want JJ to speak with the victims partners, Morgan I want you to go to the dump site, I want Prentiss to go through all the evidence that has been presented thus far, I'll speak with the coroner and go through the autopsy reports. Reid I want you to start on a preliminary profile and I'll get Gracia to dig up anything she can on the victims." "Garcia?" Warrick asked. "She's our Technical Annalysist back in Quatico" Hotch answered. "I'll go with JJ and interview the victims' families." Stated Brass. "Ok . ." started Grissom "Warrick and Catherine I want you to accompany Agent Morgan to the dump site, fill him in on everything we know. Nick go through the evidence with Agent Prentiss. I'll take the autopsy's with Agent Hotchner and Sara I want you to help Dr Reid, He's gonna need as much information as possible. Let's get started" "But . ." started Sara. "We don't have time for this . . " started Grissom, "we'll all meet back here at 10am that gives us two hours to gather all the information we can." as everyone proceeded to their ordered locations Reid asked himself aloud "Do I really look 10?" "No . . More like 14" laughed Brass as he exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Back inside the dingy room Martin and Tracey were now fully conscious they had had time to take in their surroundings, and they had come to the conclusion that whoever did this was probably behind those bodies that had been found in the desert that Tracey had seen on the news. They now needed to piece together where they were and how they'd got there. The night before they had both been working late, at least that's what they told their respective partners, remembering that sent s new wave of horror through Martin. "You said that on the news it said the police were struggling to find evidence right" quizzed Martin. "Yeah Tracey responded, it said that the scenes of the abductions were spotless like everything had been put back exactly right." "Maybe that's because they weren't looking at the real abduction sites" said Martin hopelessly. "What do you mean?" asked Tracey. "I mean if anyone's looking for us, as far as they know our abduction site was the office. No one will know to look for evidence at the Lucky 7 motel" he replied. With that the door opened and a figure entered the room "why are you doing this, let us out of here now" Martin Commanded. The figure ignored him, he decided to take a different approach, "look, please, please don't hurt us, I know you don't want to do this, please. If you let us go we won't tell anybody about this, please." The figure answered him in an unfamiliar voice "I'm afraid there's no chance of your whore not being hurt. But you, well that all depends on what choice you make." "What do you mean, what choice?" Tracey asked panicked. With that the figure turned and exited the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the lab Reid was stood in front of a giant white board with going over his preliminary profile again. Sara was sat on the table behind him, she had been getting on his nerves, he'd asked her a number of questions regarding the case and her answers hadn't exactly been forthcoming, He checked his watch and saw that they had a few minutes before the others were due back, he was driving himself crazy with looking over his preliminary profile so he decided he may as well fill the time with conversation. "So how long have you and Grissom been a couple?" he asked Ernestly. "Excuse me?" Sara responded shocked. Reid looked at her confused. "Listen Agent Reid, I don't know where you've heard such a rumour but I don't think its any of your business to go around spreading it" seethed Sara. "I'm sorry it's just that judging from your body language and the fact that the way you spoke to each other was reminiscent of a husband and wife. I just assumed you were a couple. . . Oh and it's Doctor Reid not Agent Reid." He answered genuinely. With that JJ and Brass entered the room, gradually followed by the others. "Ok lets get Garcia on the line, Reid will give us his preliminary profile then we'll alter it accordingly as we present our other findings." Stated Hotch. With that Morgan tapped on a hand held device and asked "are you there baby girl?" "I'm always there for you my vision" Garcia responded from the screen. "Ok . ." said Reid ". . now we're all here I'll begin. Judging from the fact that they are able to overpower two people the UnSub . ." "I'm sorry UnSub?" Catherine interupted. "Unknown subject, that's what we call our potential suspect." Prentiss responded. "the UnSub is most likely a male. And judging from the fact that the male victims are all in or around their 40s the UnSub is most likely the same age, as most serial killers who have a specific type of victim are either "killing themselves" or killing someone who has wronged them. Since they women are more varied in physicality and age we can assume that the male victims are the reason the Unsub is targeting these couples. If the thing that connects them all is that they were having an affair it's likely that the UnSub once had an affair and his life was ruined as a result of this. He's only started killing recently but he's gone through 8 victims in two weeks which suggests a recent mental break so the UnSub will have recently suffered a traumatic event." "Thank you Dr Reid. Brass, Agent Jareau what did you get from the victims families" asked Grissom. "All signs point to the victims having affairs. All their other halfs confirmed that their partner would either work late or attend business trips. And our latlest victims Martin Elliott and Tracey white were working late at the office when they went missing." Reported Brass. "And Sophia Vanessi, Maria's sister said Maria was seeing someone but was very secretive about him, Sophia had a feeling he was married." JJ added. "Ok what about the dump site." Asked Hotch. "All the victims were found in the same part of the desert. Just off the highway, they were all bound with plastic zip ties . . ." Started Catherine "There were tyre tracks in the sand that match those of a Volkswagon minivan. . ." continued Warrick "The track stopped a couple of feet away from where the bodies were found and were replaced by smaller thinner tyre tracks that were possibly made by a wheel chair. ." Morgan finished. "we have the zip ties in evidence . ." began Nick. "We found partial finger prints on them but were unable to get a match." "The victims clothes were covered in flecks of concrete and dust, which the CSI's have determined means the victims are being kept in a cellar." Added Prentiss. "And whilst I was showing Jackson McCains clothing to Agent Presntiss I discovered a hair on his swearer that hadn't yet been processed. We collected it and sent it to Sanders in DNA." Nick finished. "Great work guys, the autopsy revealed that all the victims were suffocated using a plastic bag, as they all had bits of plastic in their airways. All the victims had chloroform in their systems." Stated Grissom. Hotch continued "It also revealed that unlike in the other cases Jackson McCain died over 6 hours after Lucy Daniels and that he was beaten before being suffocated unlike the others. Garcia, did you find any connection between the victims?" "I did indeed boss Donald Mason, Micheal Rochdale, Ian Truman and Lucy Daniels' credit cards were all charged at the Lucky 7 Motel. And guess whose Credit card was charged there last night." Gracia stated. "Martin Elliot?" guessed Morgan. "Got it in one my love" Garcia responded. With that Greg Sanders appeared in the doorway holding a print out "So I ran the hair Nick collected from McCains sweater through CODIS and I couldn't get a match, but the DNA in your hair is XX." "It's Female." Confirmed Warrick. "So our UnSub is a woman" said Reid turning to the board to re-examine the profile.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the dingy room Martin was beginning to feel very weak. He didn't know how long they had been there, but he knew they needed food and water soon. Tracey looked like she had passed out. With that the door opened again and the figure re-entered the room. The figure knelt down in front of Martin and he could finally see her face. He didn't recognise her, but was surprised by her appearance. She looked like a normal middle class woman, he couldn't understand how such a woman could be capable of murder. "So have you made your choice? Who do you want to be with? Me? Or your little whore?" She asked him. Martin had been going over this since their last encounter. He didn't want Tracey to get hurt but he knew if he chose her they would both be killed instantly. If he played along they might have a chance to survive. Martin looked at her and in his most convincing voice said "Of course my darling. I choose you."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the lab Reid turns back from the board. He has formulated everything they have just discussed. "The UnSub is a female, so she was or is married to a man matching the descriptions of our male victims, she is mostly likely in her early 40s and is middle class. She sees the males as her husband who undoubtedly cheated on her. Jackson McCain probably managed to stay alive longer by playing along with her fantasy but she obviously figured him out which is why his death ended more violently than the others. She is able to overpower her victims by subduing them with chloroform. She uses a wheel chair to transport the bodies. She drives a minivan, probably one with a wheelchair lift, meaning she probably is or was a carer for an elderly person. She has access to victims at the Lucky 7 Motel, so she probably works there." Reid ststaed. "So . ." Catherine clarified ". .our suspect, or UnSub, is a middle class female in her early 40's who drives a mini van and works at the Lucky 7 Motel. So we Need to get a list of employees and cross . ." "Already on it" Interrupted Garcia "Cross-checking DMV records with Employment records and sealed personal records I've got Marina Taylor bought a Volkswagon Minivan in 2006, her Father Maurice Simpkins died in March this year after a long battle with Alzheimer's, her Husband Anthony Taylor filed for Divorce in April, there was a pre-nup so Marina didn't get a dime from the settlement, three weeks ago she started working as a maid at the Lucky 7 Motel." Garcia recited. "We Need to find her address" said Brass. "715 Beaker Street, Boulder City, Clark County." Garcia Responded. "Can I get one of you for Christmas?" Catherine asked the Screen.


	9. Chapter 9

Back Inside the basement room Marina Taylor unlocked Martin from his chains. His first instinct was to make a run for it, to go and get help. Two things stopped him, the first was that he had no idea where he was. They could be in the middle of nowhere with no one around for miles. The second was that if he left there was a good chance she would take her anger out on Tracey. He decided to keep playing along, plus he had a better chance of escape if he was on the street level of the house. "I want you to prove it" She said to him "Prove to me that you're not just a pathetic liar like all the others. "I'll do whatever you want me to Martin replied convincingly. "Good" said Marina as she walked out the door. She opened a small slat in the wooden door and continued "Then kill hetr for me" with that she slid a large kitchen knife through the gap and slid the slat closed. At once Martin realised that he should of ran while he had the chance.


End file.
